Top 10 Scariest Enemies in Video Games!
PBG makes an early Halloween video for the top 10 scariest enemies in video games. Synopsis PBG begins the video by wishing the viewer a happy Halloween. However, another PBG tells him it isn't Halloween. The original PBG shoots him! The other PBG leaves. 10. Uboa - Yume Nikki. PBG hasn't played this game, and doesn't know much about it, but PBG does know that she looks like a kitty. There is a room in the game where the lights can be turned off, and there is a slim chance that Uboa will appear in there. This is startling and frightening, and the player can't leave the room. PBG thinks that Uboa is happy, and wants a friend - that can never leave! This guy is a creeper. 9. Fast Zombies - Half Life. As mentioned in a previous list, the zombies are kind of sucky. PBG hears a howl, and sees skeletons around. PBG realized that he didn't put zombies on his list. He is then terrified by the fast zombies, and screams a lot. 8. Sinistar - Sinistar. PBG attempts to introduce Sinistar, but dies after a few seconds each time. It is a fun Arcade space shooter. PBG rants about the logic of the game. The enemies are mining as well, but they are mining for Sinistar. He's really fast and is a one hit KO. His voice is also horrifying. 7. Stalkers - Dead Space 2. There is a disclaimer about this being an opinion and that nobody should care. There are really scary enemies, and PBG just wants to shoot them. They ruined his family. 6. The piano - Super Mario 64. PBG is having fun screwing up in Super Mario 64. He then finds the scary looking Big Boo's Haunt level. He sees the piano, which attacks Mario! PBG has a heart attack in fear. 5. Deathclaw - Fallout. Raptops scared PBG as a kid because they come in packs, just like the Dragonclaw from Fallout. They are sneaky. PBG was checking out a glitch, but then realizes that the Deathclaw was the glitch. The legendary Deathclaw is much bigger and stronger than the other Deathclaws. PBG throws some grenades at them. He accidentally blows himself up. 4. The Dead Hand - The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time. Link admits the bias of his favoritism of The Legend of Zelda series. This game should not have been rated E for everyone. The Shadow Temple is terrifying enough, but the Dead Hands are even worse. After ranting about how the Dead Hand will kill Link, PBG notices the skulls on the walls and floors, and wonders if they were the Dead Hand's past victims. 3. Twin Victims - Silent Hill 4. The Silent Hill games freak out the player by getting into their heads. PBG shows a scene from the game. The game is frequently scary, and PBG would rather run away from his enemies rather than kill them. There is something about the babies heads that are terrifying. PBG has to pause the game as soon as he sees one. There are two of them, and PBG freaks out. 2. SCP-173 - SCP Containment Breach. A lot of people wanted Slender on the list, but while it is scary, PBG prefers SCP Containment Breach. The graphics are nice, but how the game plays is more important. SCP-173 looks cute, but it will kill you! As soon as the player blinks, it gets closer, and getting too close results in the player's neck being snapped. PBG shows himself getting afraid of SCP-173. 1. Suitors -''' '''Amnesia: Justine. The scariest enemy isn't from Amnesia: The Dark Decent (the scariest game), but the Suitors from Amnesia: Justine. PBG pretends to be a sack of potatoes to pretend he isn't there. The suitors speak. In Justine, the game usually has a time limit in its challenges. PBG dies while singing about a school bus. PBG's List During the fast zombies segment, PBG shows a list. These are the items on it. * Pee * George Costanza * Fast Zombies * That one guy from that RPG game * A T-Rex * Ask Mom Category:Top Tens Category:Videos